Becoming Naphalem
by agren09
Summary: Will and Hannibal know each other for a long time ago. Their lifes, romances and adventures while finding themselves and each other. The becoming of angels to the evil side. A/B/O dynamics. Alpha Hannibal. Omega Will.


NAPHALEM

 _And unfortunately, we are of our parents, peers and even opposite, one decadence and the other light. In fact, the union of angel and demon created a third essence. And we are those children. We are the Nephalem. We exist as half angel and half demon, but an entirely new entity. And because of our lineage, we are loved. And because of our difference, we are feared. Within the shaky balance between love and fear is the relationship of us with our parents "_

 _\- - 000000_

14 YEARS AGO

Nights in the emergency room were the favorites for doctor Hanibal Lecter, the pre-dawn hours used to make him fell a strange sense of peace. Having attended a considerable amount of home accidents, poisoned and a couple of stabbed , the young doctor was about to take a few minutes outdoors. February nights in New Orleans, cold but not freezing, offered a pleasant atmosphere to relax. Despite being more than two in the morning, the city breathed life and bustle, thanks to the annual carnival.

Being an alpha, with an exacerbated sense of smell, sometimes had its disadvantages, at times made him feel really overwhelmed. This keen sense, was just what make him look back to his left, right into the rear entrance of the hospital. There, tottering and slowly, he could see the figure of someone small with threadbare clothes, his head covered with his sweatshirt's cap, hideously smelling of alcohol, as if he had taken a bath with the contents of a liquor store. The little character hesitantly entered the emergency room, perhaps looking for a place to spend the night, or where to get something stronger than liquor.

Just a couple of minutes later, a nurse came in his search, a call by a pileup of cars, required of all staff in the room.

The accident claimed at least 15 victims, four of them fatal, Dr. Lecter walked down the aisle with his bloodstained clothes and arms aching for trying to save a woman of 15 years, giving CPR. He urgently needed a change of clothes and possibly a bath. His sense of smell warned him again; the guy smelling like liquor store was nearby. He stopped suddenly in the corner, when he saw the small figure, carefully slipping into the supplies room, probably looking for morphine or something else.

He wait a couple of seconds and went quietly in search to the mysterious character, he carefully opened the door and turned on the light and suddenly he was there. The surprised guy turned and Dr. Lecter found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, the thief was a scrawny boy, no more than 12 years, with rosy cheeks.

The boy came out of his stupor and threw himself with all his strength to the door ... which was blocked by the Lithuanian. Hannibal easily catch the boy, while he kicked and pushed with all his being.

\- Put me down please!, Let me go! I have not stolen anything! Let me go- shrieking the kid in despair.

Dr. Lecter simply hold it tightly, almost in an embrace. The smell of liquor store again assaulted his senses, accompanied by a sweet smell, like freshly cut apricots. That's when he knew it, the boy literally had "bathed" in cheap liquor to mask another smell, the aroma of an omega in heat.

Calm down, relax, I do not want to hurt you . Hannibal said, trying to breathe through his mouth while the omega was still kicking.

\- Listen to me! I'll let you go, but you have to calm down! All right? - he whispered to the boy using his alpha voice, as he pressed him back against his chest. After a few seconds, the little thief nodded and the doctor slowly relaxed his arms.

When he was barely released, the boy scamped as far as possible, looking at him suspiciously sideways, evaluating the space, possibly looking for an escape route. - My name is Hannibal Lecter, I'm in charge of the emergency room, I can help you if you allow me- the doctor said as he raised both hands in peace.

The young omega's body seemed to vibrate with fatigue and mistrust, his eyes were irritated about to spill over into tears, but still, his eyes reflected an admirable ferocity and strength. - Help me? Yeah right, you will help me by sending me to the police? Or maybe warming your bed?

The doctor's face shows a slight grimace, at the vulgar mention. - You're an omega probably entering his first period, you are here in the middle of the night, looking pretty sore, so obviously you need help, quickly. Why do not you sit on there and let me examine you, and we both ended up at once with all this-

The young man looked where the doctor pointed and without knowing why and contrary to his instincts he follow his indication. With a grimace and a groan of pain he rose to the gurney, watching cautiously to the doctor. -¿ Hannibal Lecter? ¿What kind of name is that? Are you Russian or something? - he asked sardonically.

Is Lithuanian, means reader- Hannibal, walking slowly, while telegraphing his moves to the young omega.

Ha! An educated cannibal – the boy spat

Excuse me -? The doctor stopped completely, blinking and looking puzzled at the insolent.

Hannibal, sounds like Cannibal! - the boy smiled, waving a bloody hand in front of his face.

The doctor smiled, regaining his composure. Gently he took the boy's hand to examine it. Perceiving again the smell of fruits under the stench of alcohol.

Well smart guy! What is your name? - He asked as he began to examine the young man.

Joe Smith- answered the child, ducking his gaze.

Hannibal, sigh audibly, abandoning all auscultation and directing the boy a hard look said: - Listen: I'm taking a big risk with you, just because I think you need help, but if you keep your nonsense, you can go right now- the doctor continue taking a few steps back.

After reflecting for a few seconds, the young omega, takes a deep breath and swallow visible, proof that what he was doing was not easy. - Will Graham-

The doctor stepped forward, coming back to the boy.

\- Hey Will! Nice to meet you!. How old are you?- continued Lecter, taking another step. The omega looked at him suspiciously.

\- The truth Will I need to know your age to calculate a dose.

15, I have 15 years - answered fearfully the blue-eyed boy.

All right! I need to weigh you - informed the doctor, extending his hand to the youngster. - Is this your first heat? When It started? Where are your parents? Where do I can contact them? – The doctor asked while he measured and weighed his patient.

It is the third. Started yesterday. And good luck trying to find them. - Will responded quickly. Suddenly he felt like a huge weariness came over him. A severe pain in his abdomen doubled him over himself. Lecter catch him quickly and helped him back to the gurney, where carefully he removed the smelly sweatshirt and helped him lie down. The cold air caused the boy chills and the older man quickly covered him with a blanket. Efficiently and methodical, Hannibal continuous his medical examination, paying particular attention to the lacerations and bruises scattered over the boy's body. Will could swear he saw in the eyes of the foreign something like anger when he noticed the injury he had in his abdomen. - Who the hell did this to you? -

A very excited alpha, who did not understand the meaning of the word No.- Hannibal had the suspicion that there was more story after that injury, but preferred not to bother more for now the youngster.

Will, your heat is very advanced; I have to give you a high dose of suppressors, so I'll need permission from your parents.

The boy clenched his fists, grappling with a new spasm when he caught his breath, he look with immensely sadness and defiant eyes at the doctor. - I never knew my mother, disappeared after I was born. I grew up with my father, but decided he could not bear with an omega child, so he just go almost a year ago. Before he left .he gave me a lot of suppressants, but someone stole the damn backpack, I used the few that had at home and now I need more ..-. He said panting and writhing with pain and discomfort.

-Where do you live? Who takes care of you? - Asked the doctor, while preparing an IV to apply to the boy.

\- I can take care of myself! My father rented a small apartment in Louisiana and I have been working to keep it since he took off. I have a place to live, work to survive and I'm studying. So like I said, I can take care of myself. I do not need anybody!-

-Louisiana? You traveled almost two hours and pour out over yourself half gallon of cheap liquor, to get suppressants? .¡Good boy Will! You're a smart kid – the omega blushed and glanced at him.

\- You work? It must be complicated with high school schedules - continued the doctor while preparing the boy's arm, checking for needle marks or mutilations. Satisfied that the boy did not seem to use drugs, at least not injecting, the doctor informed him: - Will, the heat is advanced, so I need to apply you an intravenous suppressant and pills as well. To stop the discomfort and you will be more comfortable.

Will nodded, complaining quietly, while the needle penetrated his skin. – I work on a cinema, I do the cleaning, after the last two functions and study at Louisiana State University. - His voice was relaxed for the first time.

Hannibal looked at the boy surprised. - State of Louisiana? In college?

-Yes strange! In college! And yes! I have only 15 years! Apparently my high school teachers get tired that I annoy them with my constant questions and told me I had nothing to do there. University offered me a scholarship for the studies that pleased me. Fortunately, the old man signed all the papers before disappearing and .. That's it - Will finished his explanation with a big yawn.

Whoops! Amazing boy! Brave, daring, attractive and apparently a little genius. Dr. Lecter could not help but be drawn to him. His angelic features and his assertive personality, for sure attracted many eyes and the Lithuanian discovered with some discomfort that he was not immune to the charms of his young patient. - You can rest here for a couple of hours, while the IV takes effect. Nobody will bother you here, only I have the key and combination. Later I will come to see you and you can leave home-

It's not fair - the omega sleepy mumble.

What's not fair? -

You are not being fair! I told you a lot about me. I leave you to apply me this infernal IV and I'm sure you've given me a sedative- Will added with a pout, which caused a smile in the doctor. - I still do not know with whom the hell I'm locked in this place-.

My name is Hannibal Lecter. I am 28 years old. I was born in Lithuania. I moved to France, where I was accepted very young at the Medicine's school. A couple of years ago I moved to America and started working in the emergency room. Like you, I am still studying. A master's degree in psychiatry ... - recited in a funny tone the doctor, while he tucked the boy with a blanket.

Hmmm! Psychiatry. Do not tell me! You are the best in the class? - Will add finally closing his eyes.

Yes! The top of my class - the alpha answered softly, tenderly removing the brown curls of the boy's face.

Hannibal slipped out of the room to finish his shift, mentally debating why the hell he was playing this dangerous game with a stranger and even worse telling him things about himself. Obviously the boy had taken him off guard.

Shortly after seven o'clock, after having given the details of their shift to the next team, Dr. Lecter walks back to the room. His surprise was great to open the door and see the old gurney empty and the IV dripping onto the sheets. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he could capture the omega, which hides away next to the door and tried to take him by surprise and flee.

I thought we already passed this stage Will! - Hannibal caught in his arms the young man and taking a few steps deposit him back on the gurney not so delicately . - I hope you have not ruined my suture work with that magic act. - the doctor said as he checked the boy again. - You told me you were studying at State University? Remarkable for a guy of your age! Will tell me: What career you decide to study - Lecter asked in a casual tone, slowly exhaling through his mouth, trying to control his predatory alpha's instinct.

Will was shaking from head to toe, he forgets for a moment the damn biology between alphas and omegas and he could see in the doctor's eyes, that his little escapade, had excited him.

\- Psychology.- he said looking down and hugging his torso with his arms.

Does you study it to understand yourself, or to understand others - Lecter sighed a little more relaxed.

Both of them!. I want to major in forensic psychology -

Forensic psychology? That is a somewhat disturbing specialty- Don't you think -? The doctor pulled up a chair to sit in front of the boy.

It is a way of giving voice to the dead and prevent further violence- Will replied with a shrug, while Hannibal was seeking his gaze.

No fond of eye contact are you, right? - asked Hannibal putting his index finger under the omega's shin.

Will shook his head to get rid of contact with the doctor. - Eyes are distracting. You see too much. You do not see enough. And it's hard to concentrate when you keep wondering: "these whites are really white" or "must have hepatitis" or "that's a burst vein?" Then yes, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.

A small smile crossed the doctor's face.

\- It is under stable!. A wise idea. I see you're a very observant young man Will-

-Its help you to survive!. Listen! I really appreciate what you've done for me and seeing the kind of man you are, I don't think a social worker or a police officer are waiting for me in the hallway. So thanks again! I hope someday to return the favor- Commented the boy jumping down for the gurney and walking slowly toward the door.

-Its cold outside- the doctor added covering the boy with one of his sweaters. - The kind of man I am?, Will forgive me , but what can you know about me? –

-You're a foreign, I know it not only because you told me, but for your accent and features- You are single and have no intention for now to committing in a relationship, according to your schedule shifts at that board- Will glanced toward the place where the doctor schedules were detailed. You are suspicious; you have the keys to this room, but also a code pad. Your teammates know they should not approach, since no one has come here in a couple of hours. You know at least four languages, according to the different medicine manuals you keep on your desk. You're obsessive. You immediately change your soiled scrubs, you use plastic covers over your shoes and cloths. This room, despite being a storage that you enabled as a bedroom, is clean and in a compulsive order. Eat alone, you prepare your own food and have very refined tastes, if the contents of that small refrigerator do not lie - Hannibal turned his head comically, to the appliance mentioned. - By the way, you should invest in a better lock, you do not want anybody spiting in your food.- Will continued smiling at the alpha horrified grimace. -No junk food, you even prepare your own coffee in your strange coffee press. Being a doctor gives you control and independence, but also represents a challenge for your mind constantly seeking stimuli. You're lonely, independent defiant, assertive and untrusting. So then, I was your challenge today and you have not told anyone about me ... –

Wow - Lecter was paralyzed, blinked a few times to return to think straight. - What are you? A seer? -

-¡Hyper empathy- the young omega answered reluctantly. - A very annoying "skill" - he added grimacing.

\- And pretty fascinating - You're a young man full of surprises Will Graham !.

The boy lifted his face and looked at Lecter's eyes, smiling a beautiful and shy smile.

Come on! My shift is over. I can take you home - Hannibal led Will opening the door and heading for the exit of the hospital.

It is not necessary! Thank you! You've done enough for me-

You not have any early class or something like that? -insisted Hannibal-

It's Sunday, genius!. I have to go home to feed my dog and get ready to go to work. Thanks again - Will reply, trying to remove his sweater to return it to its owner.

Hannibal stopped the boy laying a hand on his shoulder.

\- Keep it! Its still cold and you are recuperating. It is an exchange for the smelly sweatshirt I throwed to the trash-

They will cut my the neck on my street to steal it – the omega smiled at the doctor. - Ok! But I'll give it back later! -

\- It's a deal- answer the hopeful doctor.

\- Goodbye Dr. Lecter- Will extended his hand out to the old man.

\- Goodbye Will Graham- Hannibal replied firmly squeezing the boy's hand.

With this, each one of them went their own way. Two complete strangers who seemed to know each other for a lifetime.


End file.
